


Death's Moghtoest Heros

by Kathendale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: That shitty group chat no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark created The Chat

Tony Stark added Steve Rogers, Shuri, T'Challa, Loki Odinson, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bucky Barnes, Thor Odinson, Bruce Banner, Underoos, Peter Quill, Gamora, Groot, Rocket, Drax, Mantis, Stephen Strange, Scott Lang, Sam Wilson, and Wade Wilson to The Chat

Underoos: WHOA MR. STARK THIS IS REALLY COOL

Shuri: THIS BITCH EMPTY

Underoos: YEET

Shuri: I have found my best friend

Tony: millennials sigh

Shuri: I resent that

Underoos: As do I

Mantis: Drax! Look at the people talking!

Drax: do not speak to me you hideous creature

T'Challa: that wasn't very nice

Peter Q.: Don't worry it's how they usually act around each other

Bucky: What is this

Bucky: Steve what is this

Bucky: King T'Challa what is this

T'Challa: It's called texting

_T'Challa changed Bucky's username to White Wolf_

White Wolf: How'd you do that

Underoos: omfg no one tell him

Steve: LANGUAGE

Tony: There he is

Steve: What's that supposed to mean, Stark?

Scott: Ohhhh he pulled out the last name

_Tony has changed Scott's name to Crushed Bug_

Crushed Bug: r00d 

_Sam changed Crushed Bug's name to Tic Tac_

Tic Tac: Better

Steve: -_-

Tony: who the fuck taught him abt emojis

Steve: LANGUAGE

Underoos: L a N g U a G e

_Shuri has changed her username to Meme Queen_

Meme Queen: l  A  n  G  u  A  g  E

Steve: These children are mocking me

Thor: HELLO DOTH MOTHER KNOW YOU WEARETH HER FABRICS

Loki: sorry guys he's drunk

Stephen: surprise surprise

Thor: BE QUIET PUNY MORTAL

Meme Queen: YEET BITCHES

T'Challa: Calm down

Meme Queen: hi Mr starch

Underoos: SKSKSKSKSKSKSKS MR. STARCH I CANT BREATHE WHEEEEEEZE

Tony: uwu

Meme Queen: Have you ever been so far as to even pretend to even want to go do more like?

Underoos: Shuri I'm swheezinggggg 

Loki: so wuts everyone doing

Scott: I'm currently compulsively stuffing my face with nuts

Tony: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sam: Tony no

Tony: Tony yes

Underoos: bitch i hope the fuck you do

Meme Queen: you'll be a dead motherfucker I'll tell u that

Underoos: yeet

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu meet scotts bfs

Tic Tac: wait a min peter ur trans!?!!?!>!?!?!?!?!?1

Tony: do u have a problem with my son being trans

Tic Tac: no!!11!!! im trans too but he passes so well!!111!!1!!111!!!!1!1!

Underoos: WOAH UR TRANS? DUDE U PASS SO WELL WTAF

Steve: LANGUAGE

Meme Queen: l a n g u a g e

Steve: :(

Tic Tac: ANYWAYS i wanna introduce yall to my bfs

_Tic Tac has added "we R venm"_

we R venm: damn it v changed the name again

_we R venm changed their name to Veddie_

Tic Tac: Hi baby uwu

Veddie: hi how's cassie she's with you while i'm working

Tic Tac: p good

Veddie: watchu doing

Tic Tac: nunya

Veddie: ?

Tic Tac: nunya business

Veddie: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scott is a power bottom so is eddie v is the top fucking fight me

Tic Tac: mmm i love v's tongue

Tic Tac: CRUD WRONG CHAT

Tony: no please go on

Tic Tac: i'm being bulleyed :,(

Tony: so is my son so square up

Tic Tac: D:

Underoos: uh whaT

Tony: it's truE

White Wolf: how do i text

White Wolf: how do you do thid

White Wolf: this

Steve: Howdy Pardner

Tony: oh no

Steve: yer toes. hand em o'er.

Tony: B A D

White Wolf: what the frick frack stevey

Steve: i won't ask again pardner

Loki: howdy everypony

Sam: no fuck you

 


End file.
